


You Can Look But You Can't Touch

by chibiVeneficus



Series: Pleasure Caste [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiVeneficus/pseuds/chibiVeneficus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream walks into a bar looking for a good time. He finds the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Look But You Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sexy September challenge at the [](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/)**prowlxjazz** community. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. In all honesty? I have no idea where this idea for the prompt came from. I was four pages in with a different idea for the prompt and struggling with it when this one hijacked my brain at gun point. I think I've been watching too much Cops and Law  & Order: SVU. Because seriously mind. _Seriously._
> 
> (ahaaha I can't believe I wrote this nearly four years ago wow)

**Day:** September 29  
 **Prompt:** Alpha Male  
 **Verse:** Pfft, I have absolutely no idea other than that it's an AU. Maybe WFC?  
 **Words:** 2311  
 **Contains:** Fail!pickup lines, slight cussing, slight violence, slight usage of pimp terminology, implied prostitution rings/brothels, very lightly implied sticky, implied beat down at the end, ~~Prowl and Jazz being shameless.~~  


 

_If you touch it I'ma start some drama/ You don't want no drama_

 

“Why, hello there,” Starscream purred out and slide onto the worn barstool with practiced ease. The mech that had caught the Seeker’s sights tilted his head in acknowledgement to the greeting but his handsome face stayed neutral. A tough hexagonal nut to crack, eh? Starscream could work with that. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone on a cold night like this?”

“I happen to be waiting for someone.” The mech, a Praxian, and wasn’t that a rare sight in Polyhex now-and-days, flicked his doorwings downwards. Even though the faux wings were similar to his own, Starscream couldn’t read what exactly that motion meant. “My lover, to be precise.”

Starscream smiled, a slow stretch of lips that would have looked handsome if his optics hadn’t taken on a pinched look. That little factoid made his job a bit harder. However, he had managed before to lure his targets away for a night of unfaithfulness. This one wouldn’t be any different.

“Oh, so not as alone as I had thought. Have you been waiting for him long?”

“Not very.”

“But you still have some time to pass,” Starscream guessed. With the majority of the Praxian’s attention still focused elsewhere, he allowed his optics to rove across the smooth black and white plating and the gleaming red chevron that adorned that white forehead.

How would this mech behave behind closed doors, Starscream wondered. He seemed cold and aloof at first impression but that would change once someone’s fingers were digit deep in his gaps, playing at the sensitive wiring. Did that quiet voice hide behind it a screamer or did it in fact accurately portray the mech’s visage in berth? Did he prefer to be to dominate in the encounter or was he one of the ones that loved to be teased senseless? Each potential option had Starscream’s cooling fans cycle to immediate readiness. No matter what was the truth, Starscream was sure that he was going to enjoy this encounter greatly. He _would_ talk his way his under this mech’s panel tonight.

“You wouldn’t mind keeping me company until your lover arrives, do you?” Starscream asked.

The Praxian looked up from his cube of high-grade to level a flat stare at Starscream. The Seeker couldn’t help but note that the mech’s optics were a sharp color of icy blue, perfectly symmetrical with the rest of his face. His wings shivered as sharp desire raced through his systems.

“I would prefer to be by myself, thank you.”

“Now don’t be like that. We’ve only just meet! There’s no need for the cold shoulder,” Starscream said, seeing his chance begin to dwindle away. He refused to give up, offering up another smile a bit more handsome than the last.

The Praxian continued to glare, doorwings slowly rising to form a ‘V’ that crowned his face. “I do not appreciate your continued attempts to solicit me when I have clearly turned you down after each offer. I suggest you stop and leave before any harm falls upon you.”

Eesh, talk about a pipe in the slag. Was the mech always this uptight? Still, Starscream supposed that the Praxian could get away with the aloof act since he was practically the very definition of the word ‘hot’.

“Come on, relax. I’m not forcing you into anything. I am merely suggesting what we could do to pass the time. No harm in that.” Very slowly, as if he was reaching out to a frightened turbofox, Starscream allowed his hand to drift across the bar countertop to tap it against the Praxian’s own hand curled around a half-empty energon cube.

Starscream was taken aback by the mech’s reaction. The mech’s optics fluctuated, his doorwings quivered with sensational force, and a heady moan escaped through his lips. He was wondering how such a small love tap could cause such a beautiful reaction when he saw another mech in the Praxian’s shadow. The mech was trailing black fingers all over the sensitive joint where the doorwings connected on the Praxian’s back and Starscream felt his face contort into a sneer at the sheer blatancy of the new mech‘s nerve.

“Mmm…You’re late, Jazz,” the Praxian mech moaned out as he leaned into the touch. The building anger inside of Starscream immediately numbed as shock coursed through his spark. He had to have misheard the Praxian. That couldn’t be the new mech’s name. There was just no way, no way, that --

“Ya, sorry ‘bout that, Prowler. I had some unruly clients to take care of.” The new mech’s hands smoothed over ‘Prowler’s shoulders until he was leaning flush against the Praxian’s back, arms snaking around until black hands found dim headlights to tantalize with light touches. “But what is it do I see goin’ on here. Has this Seeker been givin’ ya trouble, mech?”

_Slag slag slag,_ Starscream mentally cussed. _This can’t be happening to me!_

The Praxian allowed his head to fall back against the mech’s white shoulder, exposing his neck wires. Jazz -- _No can’t be it can’t_ \-- couldn’t seem to resist the opportunity and nipped at the bared throat. “A bit. He’s been trying to solicit me, ahh, since he walked in here. He may have a pretty frame but, mmm that’s good, but his pickup lines have absolutely no class.”

Jazz chuckled. Starscream had to resist a horrified shudder as the sound dripped through his audios. “A fresh Omega, huh? Guess he hasn‘t been taught his place yet if he comes wandering inta this part of town to work.” He continued his ministrations on the Praxian for a moment, drinking in and enjoying the little sounds the mech in his clutches made. “I suppose that means that I’ll have to teach him what‘s what. What do ya think, Prowl?”

The Praxian, Prowl, turned his head back in Starscream’s direction and there! On the edge of the right side of his helm, the smallest of musical notes engraved in the metal that spelled out his Alpha’s designation. It was official -- Starscream was six ways fragged to the Pit. “You shouldn’t kill him. Megatronus would kick up a fuss if you were to do that.”

“True, true. Wouldn’t do ta frag off a fellow Alpha. Manners and all.” Jazz trailed his denta against the edge of Prowl’s closest doorwing. It had the Praxian moaning over the background conversation and undulating so prettily against his tormentor. A part of Starscream thoroughly appreciated the show; he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to see something so pleasurable in a long time. Another part of himself was busy freaking out over what was going to happen to his person in the immediate future and methods that he could use to grovel his way out of it.

Jazz tilted Prowl’s head back towards himself with a hand not busy teasing the edges of a headlight. He planted a sloppy, openmouthed kiss on Prowl, taking his time to lazily thrust his glossa into Prowl’s mouth and twirl it around. Prowl eagerly responded to the advances, curling an arm up across Jazz’s shoulders to hold him in place as he kissed back, unabashed. Prowl moaned into his lover’s mouth, glossa curling around Jazz’s as he sucked it fully into his mouth to lavish attention on it.

Starscream clutched at his barstool as he felt his panel become a bit too tight. He told his interface systems that he should not be so turned on by this display, not when extreme pain was looming so near in his future. His interface systems begged to differ and his optics couldn‘t be pulled away from the erotic sight.

With one last nibble at Prowl’s bottom lip, Jazz slowly took back his glossa and extracted himself from Prowl’s grasp. “You’re just too good to me Prowler,” Jazz said and planted a chaste kiss on Prowl’s audio. “Go on and wait fer me upstairs. This shouldn’t take too long.”

Prowl nodded and rose from his seat at the bar. Not even sparring a glance to the Seeker that had came onto him, he gracefully weaved his way through the tables of mechs to the staircase tucked just out of sight in the corner of the building.

“Now,” Jazz said once Prowl disappeared and Starscream felt his spark freeze in horror anew, “just what were ya thinkin’, coming onto my turf, touching my bottom Beta like that?” His visor flashed in the low light, a dangerous glint appearing on the glassy surface as his entire demeanor changed in an instant. The playful mech with his lover, enjoying the short moment he had with him, was gone. In his place was the cool, calculating Alpha, severely fragged off by this great transgression of a lowly newcomer to the trade.

“I-I didn’t know that he was your Beta!” Starscream said, wings lowering as far as they could go to make himself appear smaller and less threatening. “Honest! I didn’t know that this was your turf, really, Ja--”

A violent backhand stopped his nervous chatter and knocked him off his bar stool. The Seeker landed in a heap on the metal floor, one hand coming up to nurse his newly dented cheek as he gazed up at the smaller mech now looming over him.

“No one is allowed to call me by that designation besides the other Alphas and bottom Beta Prowl,” Jazz managed to say behind clenched denta. His accent, while it hadn’t been pronounced before, vanished as he seethed over this show of inexperience. “To everyone else I am to be referred to as Alpha Maestro. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha Maestro.” Starscream flinched as the words pulled at his damaged jaw.

“Good.”

Maestro paced around the fallen Seeker, slow measured steps that had Starscream wishing that the Alpha would stop playing with him and just get on with it. An eternity later, Starscream felt Maestro come to a stop behind him. He forced his servos to lock in place as Maestro placed his hands on top of the leading edges of his wings with dangerous intent.

“I’m surprised that Megatronus would allow such an inexperienced Omega out on his own, and in someone else’s area no less. Has bottom Beta Shockwave been slacking in his duties as role model and teacher?” Maestro said while he stroked the plating under his hands.

“N-no, Alpha Maestro. Beta Shockwave has been an excellent teacher to all the Omegas.”

The faux gentle strokes stopped and hard fingers gripped down on his wings until it was painful. Starscream continued, tripping over the words as his jaw protested the rapid movement. “He’s been busy the past few orns. I was bored! I allowed my own desires to lead me out here to look for clients by myself. I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know!”

“I believe you,” Maestro said but his grip continued to tighten. The white metal began to creak as it was bent inwards and brush against sensitive circuits. Starscream clamped down on his vocalizer so as to not frag off the Alpha anymore than he already had with his useless pleas. “However, I can’t allow you to go unpunished for your stupidity. You should have known better than to go off by yourself into another‘s territory. You should have listened Beta Shockwave‘s instructions more carefully. Now you’ll have to pay.

“Prowl has told me to only reprimand you and it has always paid to listen to his advice in the past. You‘re in luck, Seeker. I‘ll go easy on you this once. Primus help you if I ever see you trying to work my streets again, though.“ Maestro released the shivering wings, leaving dents in his finger’s wakes as he stepped around the crouching Seeker and headed towards the staircase tucked out of sight.

“Everyone under my glyph is allowed one hit each,” Maestro said as he strolled through the bar. Starscream hadn‘t noticed how quiet it had gotten until that moment. “The only rule is to leave his ownership glyphs untouched. We Alphas are so very touchy about those, after all. Other than that, have fun.”

Starscream withheld a flood of grateful babbling for the lenient sentencing as Maestro followed in his Beta‘s footsteps and disappeared upstairs. This wouldn’t be so bad. He could live through a simple beating by a few mechs. ‘One hit each‘? Pah, that was mechling’s play. Even if most of them had drastic hydraulic upgrades for protection against unruly clients, it wouldn’t be that bad. Beta Shockwave had much harsher punishments for simpler misdeeds.

He wasn’t expecting for all of the bar’s occupants to stand up from their seats, optics glaring and mouths set in fierce, thin lines. Starscream frantically glanced from one mech to the next and now that he was looking for it, the small, musical glyphs were glaringly obvious. Every single mech and femme in the barroom had one somewhere on their frames. How could he have missed them all when he had first walked in? How could he have not noticed that the building was a _Alpha’s flat?_

Starscream was suddenly very aware of his own ownership glyphs boldly branded on his wings, there for all to see that he belonged to Megatronus. Had they silently laughed at him when he had sauntered in? Placed bets as to what would happen when he had started to chat up Beta Prowl? Watched with avid interest when Jazz, Alpha Maestro, came in and shoved reality in his face?

A frustrated scream rose up in his vocalizer as these questions crashed through his processor and humiliation burned through his spark. It was drowned out in the sudden flurry of activity from the bar occupants, of Alpha Maestro’s Gammas and Deltas and Omegas descending on him with eager fists to teach the newbie a lesson he would never forget.


End file.
